1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to mounting an electronic device having a first width in a space within a housing for a second electronic device, having a second width, larger than the first width, and more particularly to an adapter bracket for mounting a 3xc2xd-inch drive device within a computer structure provided for mounting a larger, 5xc2xc-inch, drive device.
2. Background Information
Computer drive devices, such as hard drives and drives using removable media, typically are configured either to a relatively small, 3xc2xd-inch form factor, or to a relatively large, 5xc2xc-inch form factor. In this context, removable media include floppy diskettes, compact disks, and tape cassettes. These form factors determine the width (left to right) and, within a range, the depth (front to rear) of a drive device. The height of drive devices is also varied between half-high and full-high devices.
Many computer systems include structural provisions for additional drive units, which are widely available as accessories to improve computer functions. Since, with the proper adapter, a 3xc2xd-inch drive device can be installed in a structure providing for the installation of a 5xc2xc-inch drive device, many of the structures provided for additional drive units are configured for mounting 5xc2xc-inch drive units.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,596,484 describes a mounting device for mounting a first electronic device, such as a 3xc2xd-inch drive, having a first box shape in a space of a second electronic device, such as a 5xc2xc-inch drive, which is larger than the first box shape. The mounting device includes first and second channel-shaped brackets mounted in the space for the second electronic device. The first and second brackets have shapes formed by dividing a space portion formed when the first electronic device is arranged in the second box shape by two. Thus, the smaller device is centrally mounted within the space provided for the larger device, with the channel-shaped brackets extending between each side of the smaller device and the adjacent wall of a housing configured to mount the larger device. Each channel-shaped bracket includes a pair of holes for screws attaching the bracket to a side of the smaller device, and a hole pattern for screws attaching the bracket to the adjacent wall of the housing configured to mount the larger device.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,596,484 also describes, as prior art, a mounting device including a single bracket formed as a U-shaped channel having a hole pattern on each of two sides for screws attaching the single bracket to one of the opposing sides of the housing configured to mount the larger device and a pattern of four holes extending through strips in a lower surface of the channel for screws mounting a device by extending into its bottom surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,130,817 describes a holding system for electronic modules, particularly such as disk drives, in which the holding system includes a withdrawable outer frame that can be inserted into a drive bay of a computer system. The holding system also includes an inner frame, extending around the sides and rear of the drive. The drive device is mounted to the inner frame by means of four screws surrounded by shock-absorbing grommets within holes in the inner frame. The inner frame is also mounted to the outer frame by means of conventional screws.
What is needed is a mounting device including a single universal adapter bracket extending under a 3xc2xd-inch drive within a drive bay configured for mounting a 5xc2xc-inch drive, with the adapter bracket including both a hole pattern for mounting the drive by means of screws extending upward into a bottom surface of the drive, and a pair of flanges positioned to extend along opposite sides of drive module, with holes in the flanges for alternately mounting the drive by means of screws extending inward, into sides of the drive.
In accordance with a first aspect of the invention, an adapter bracket is provided for mounting a first electronic device, having a first width, in a space in a frame structure for a second electronic device, having a second width, larger than the first width. The adapter bracket includes a platform portion, first and second wall portions, first and second mounting structures, a first hole pattern within the first mounting structure, and a second hole pattern within the second mounting structure. The first and second wall portions extend upward along opposite sides of the platform portion, with outer surfaces of the first and second wall portions being spaced apart by the second width. The first and second mounting structures extend upward from the platform portion between the first and second wall portions. Inner surfaces of the first and second wall portions are spaced apart by the first width. The first pattern of mounting holes is for attaching the first electronic device to the adapter bracket by screws extending through the first pattern of mounting holes into holes within a first side of the first electronic device. The second pattern of mounting holes is for attaching the first electronic device to the adapter bracket by screws extending through the second pattern of mounting holes into holes within a second side of the first electronic device.
The adapter bracket may also include a third mounting structure and a third pattern of mounting holes. The third mounting structure extends along the platform portion between the first and second mounting structures. The third pattern of mounting holes is for attaching the first electronic device to the adapter bracket by screws extending through the third pattern of mounting holes into holes within a lower surface of the first electronic structure.
Preferably, the first and second mounting structures each include grommets composed of elastomeric materials, with mounting holes within the first and second patterns of mounting holes extending through the grommets, and with the inner surfaces of the first and second mounting structures being defined by the inner surfaces of the grommets. Each grommet is preferably mounted in a scalloped hole within a mounting tab forming part of the first or second mounting structure. The scalloped hole has a first arcuate surface of a first radius and a second arcuate surface of a second radius, larger than the first radius. Each of the grommets includes outer peripheral surfaces, extending around opposite ends of the grommet, and a groove extending between the outer peripheral surfaces. Each of the grommets is installed within a corresponding scalloped hole by sliding an outer peripheral surface of the grommet through the second arcuate surface of the corresponding scalloped hole and by sliding the grommet to bring the groove in the grommet into contact with the first arcuate surface of the corresponding scalloped hole.